


Король воздуха

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Univers - Folklore Fantasy, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Songfic, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отправившись по следам друга, Стив попадает в странный магический лес, чьи обитатели, похоже, занимаются исключительно тем, что портят жизнь простым смертным. Ладно хоть этот чудак Тони согласился помочь провести через ловушки, чтобы в конце концов добраться до убежища таинственного Воздушного короля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. День первый

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eugenias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/gifts).



> Возможно, философия. Хз.
> 
> Бета: [GooD_EnougH](https://ficbook.net/authors/98434)

Воздух был приятный, свежий, будто сладкий, и желание вдохнуть полной грудью, наконец, пересилило. Вокруг всё жило, зеленело и трещало. Деревья здесь были высокие, мощные, с темной, почти черной корой. Росли они далеко друг от друга, будто их кто-то специально высаживал, а кроны, возвышаясь над землей, не соприкасались с другими, создавая над головой зеленую крышу с прожилками неба. По дереву, рядом с которым остановился Стив, полз огромный жук с сине-фиолетовым панцирем, аккуратно перебирая длинными цепкими лапками. Он засмотрелся на него, но небольшое шуршание где-то наверху отвлекло, и Стив, оглянувшись по сторонам, пошёл дальше.

Случайно зацепившись заплечным мешком за ветку куста, Стив заметил что-то маняще-красное в шаге от него. Улыбнувшись, он встал на колено, чтобы сорвать землянику, как вдруг в спину ударил сильный порыв ветра. Тут же вскочив на ноги, он завертел головой, но вокруг все было так же тихо и мирно. Не опуская головы, он осторожно присел, чтобы поднять упавший мешок. Странный ветер повторился, на сей раз в лицо, сильный и внезапный, так что Стив упал, обо что-то запнувшись, и рефлекторно зажмурился.

Рука сама дернулась к мечу, но его почему-то не оказалось в ножнах на ремне. Позади раздался знакомый звук вытащенного лезвия, и Стив быстро обернулся, привстав. В шагах десяти от него стоял молодой мужчина в легкой холеной одежде и в высоких сапогах, с дорожным плащом за спиной. Он был невысок, но изящен, с черными растрепанными волосами и такими же черными бородкой и усами.

— Эй! Это моё!

Незнакомец вздрогнул и оторвался от разглядывания меча, переведя пытливый взгляд на него. Стив вскочил на ноги, смотрясь, вероятно, угрожающе, но тот продолжал глядеть на него с таким видом, будто он какая-то непонятная зверушка, а потом снова переключил свое внимание на клинок. Раздражаясь, Стив повторил свои слова, но они были проигнорированы. Что-то внутри не давало напасть, незнакомец не выглядел опасным, хотя и жутко странным, как и всё в этом чудно́м лесу.

— Отдай, — твердо произнес Стив, — пожалуйста.

Ответом для него снова служил лишь испытующий взгляд карих глаз. Наконец, Стив шагнул к нему, но вор внезапно отскочил на пару метров назад. Роджерс глупо моргнул, не понимая, как у него это вышло. Он только собрался задать вопрос, как вдруг незнакомец, взявшись одной рукой за рукоять, а другой за лезвие прямо без перчаток, разломал меч пополам, как ребенок сломал бы сосульку, не зная, что с ней делать. Он бросил обломки на землю, а Стив так и смотрел на них с открытым ртом.

— Что ты... как ты… — промямлил Стив.  
— Здесь такое нельзя, — просто ответил незнакомец, склонив голову.  
— Ты… Он был мне нужен! — негодуя, воскликнул Роджерс.

Он бросился к обломкам и, подняв их, соединил, но, конечно, меч от этого не починился. Разозлившись с досады, Стив хотел было уже проучить этого идиота, но тот уже был наверху. Уперевшись ногами в ствол, он держался за ветвь дерева, как обезьянка, и смотрел на него с неподдельным любопытством.

— А зачем? — спросил он.  
— Затем! — рявкнул Стив. — Кто ты вообще такой?!  
— Я никто, — без шуток, он буквально перелетел в прыжке на другое дерево и сел на толстую ветвь, положив ногу на ногу, — гораздо важнее, кто _ты_ и что здесь забыл с этой штукой.  
— Меня зовут Стивен Роджерс, — задрав голову, всё же представился Стив. — Я ищу своего друга. Он потерялся тут.  
— Печально, — отозвалось сверху, — удачи в поисках.  
— Слушай, ты, — начал Стив грубо, но вовремя одернул себя, — ты… не видел, не проходил ли кто-нибудь нездешний вроде меня?  
— Хм, — незнакомец развернулся к нему, сидя на ветке, — кажется, нет. Но, могу предположить, кто мог.  
— Может, проведешь меня к тому, кто знает? — тоскливо глянув на обломки меча, спросил Роджерс.  
— Хорошо.  
— Так как мне тебя называть?

В следующее мгновение он спрыгнул вниз, приземлившись на обе ноги прямо перед Стивом, мягко и бесшумно, как лист по осени. Стив обомлел, сделав шаг назад, а он, прищурившись, стал рассматривать его с ног до головы. Стив, конечно, был хорош собой: белокурые волосы, светлые глаза, мужественная челюсть и широкие плечи, но это было не то. Он смотрел так, как Стив смотрел на жука только что – как на диковинку.

— Ты можешь звать меня Тони.  
— Хорошо, — моргнул Стив, — Тони. Кто ты такой?  
— Ты пришел в Лес Мира и не знаешь, кто я? — хитро сощурился он. — Странный ты.  
— Мне говорили, что здесь водятся духи и стихии. И боги, — добавил Стив, волнуясь, пока Тони обходил его вокруг. — Ты бог?  
— Нет, — Тони уставился на него на несколько секунд, будто раздумывая и решая вопрос прямо сейчас.  
— Ты спрыгнул с десяти метров, — недоуменно возразил Роджерс, и вдруг почувствовал, как щит на спине врезался в затылок, — э, нет, не трогай его! Это щит, не оружие!  
— Зачем тебе щит? Ты же не черепашка.  
— Можно подумать, что на этом свете обижают только черепашек.  
— А кто тебя обижает?  
— Слушай, — вздохнул Стив, выставив руку, — очень много вопросов. Ответь мне на мой для начала.  
— Ладно, — понятливо кивнул Тони, — следуй за мной.

Он вдруг взмыл вверх и, с силой отталкиваясь ногами от деревьев, направился вперед, в лес. Стив тут же схватил обломок, который с рукоятью, упавший мешок и побежал за ним следом. Было неудобно бежать и смотреть вверх, чтобы не упустить Тони из виду, который прыгал на ветках так, будто они пружинили, перемещаясь намного быстрее. Вдобавок еще приходилось придерживать заплечный мешок, который раздражающе стукался о закрепленный на спине щит.

Когда Тони остановился и спрыгнул вниз, Стив облегченно опустил и потер затекшую шею. Тут росли кусты крыжовника, с которого собирал ягоды коренастый коротко стриженый мужчина. Длинная рубашка была заправлена в штаны, он стоял босиком, напевал себе что-то под нос.

— Привет, Клинт, — мило поздоровался Тони.  
— О, привет, — мужчина обернулся и улыбнулся, посмотрев на него, а потом с удивлением заметил Стива. — А это кто?  
— Это Стив Роджерс. Он ищет друга, который потерялся здесь, — отчитался Тони.  
— Вы не видели здесь никого? — встрял Стив волнительно.  
— Да, я видел мужчину, правда, уже давно. Одет был как ты, нес в руке карту и спросил, как добраться Бледного озера.  
— Это Баки! — воскликнул Стив обрадовано. — И как добраться до Бледного озера?  
— Иди на запад до Чащи, там тебе подскажут дальше, — бросил рукой в сторону Клинт.  
— Спасибо! — крикнул Стив, убегая в заданном направлении.  
— Удачи! — сказал Тони ему вслед.

Как только он скрылся из виду, Тони подошел и сел рядом с Клинтом на траву. Тот тоже присел и стал срывать ягоды, передавая ему и наедаясь сам. К ним прилетела птичка и приятно запищала, перепрыгивая с ветки на ветку. Лук и колчан с никогда не заканчивающимися стрелами лежали поодаль.

— Как дела? — спросил Тони, вытянув ноги.  
— Хорошо. Вчера лань родила наконец-то. Малыш такая прелесть, — улыбаясь, поделился Клинт.  
— Сыграем в прятки?  
— Может, позже. Мне надо сходить до малинника, проверить, как там ёжики.  
— Сходить с тобой?  
— Если хочешь.  
— Хочу.  
— Хорошо. Так, а где ты встретил этого человека? — приподняв бровь, поинтересовался Клинт.  
— Да прямо тут, недалеко, — махнул рукой Тони, кладя в рот ягоды с платочка на коленях. — Там кстати обломки меча остались, надо подобрать, вдруг кто-то поранится.  
— Ты ему меч сломал?  
— Ага.  
— Всё веселье у меня отбираешь, — недовольно вздохнул Клинт.

Тони фыркнул и съел еще ягоду. Действительно, лицо Стива в тот момент было уморительным. И он только подумал о нем, как вдруг Стив вернулся и, остановившись, уставился на них. Клинт с Тони перестали жевать и переглянулись, даже птичка улетела подальше.

— Чего вернулся? — спросил Клинт.  
— Я… — нахмурился Роджерс, оглянувшись по сторонам, — какого черта… Я могу поклясться, что шел через луг.  
— Ты через Обманки что ли шёл?  
— С самого начала сейчас заблудится.  
— Стра-а-анный, — протянул Тони, поднявшись на ноги.

Доедая оставшуюся пару ягод, Тони пошёл туда, куда до этого указывал Клинт, с деловитым видом пройдя мимо Стива.

— Ну, иди за ним, чего встал-то?! — не выдержал Клинт, и Стив отмер. — Непутевый какой.

После грозного замечания Стив поспешил догнать Тони, который уже огибал кусты, но не сворачивал и шел вперед. Плащ следовал за ним тенью и, как ни странно, не зацеплялся ни за что. Наконец, деревья стали редеть и они вышли на солнечный луг – весь в пушистых одуванчиках, да таких больших, что некоторые доставали до колена. Вокруг было тихо как на кладбище. Немного помедлив, Тони уверенно шагнул на луг.

— Я не понимаю, я шел точно так же, — следуя за ним, пожаловался Стив. — Вот мои следы. Как я вернулся обратно?  
— Не заметил Обманку, вероятно, — просто пожал плечами Тони, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
— Что такое Обманка? — спросил Стив, отмахиваясь от летящих семян одуванчика, а они так и норовили залететь в рот.

Они прошли достаточно много от края леса. Заметив что-то, Тони пригнулся, а потом вовсе сел на корточки, и Стив повторил за ним, присев рядом. Он указал пальцем в сторону, и Стив прищурился. Недалеко от них по земле плыло нечто, напоминающее столб, прозрачное, но имеющее контур. Призрак был гладкий, обтекаемый, от него отражалось солнце разными цветами, прямо на мыльном пузыре. Он двигался бесшумно, вместо глаз у него были маленькие черные точки-горошинки. 

— Встретишься взглядом с Обманкой – забудешь, в какую сторону шел, — сказал Тони.

Стив вдруг понял, что таких штук вокруг много, и они сидят в самой гуще. Поразмыслив, Тони сделал странную манипуляцию руками и резко вытянул их от себя. Стив зажмурился из-за поднявшихся в воздух семян, чихнул, а открыв глаза, увидел, что прямо перед ними тропинка из смятых ветром трав далеко вперед. Улыбнувшись, Тони встал на четвереньки и пополз по нему.

— Ты стихия, — с восхищением произнес Роджерс, ползя за ним, — ты Ветер!  
— Не обязательно шепотом, они глухие, — отозвался Тони.  
— Невероятно, — зачарованно улыбнулся Роджерс, поправив мешок на спине. — А тот парень, Клинт, он тоже стихия?  
— Не совсем, — не поворачиваясь, ответил Тони. — Он хранитель Высокого Леса. Но вашем брату он всегда помогает.  
— А кто-нибудь еще вроде вас есть?  
— Конечно, есть. Стой.

Тони остановился, и Стив чуть не врезался в него. Впереди них на тропинке стоял призрак и никуда не уходил. Шеи у него не было, так что нагнуться и увидеть их он не мог, но почему-то стоял и стоял на месте, не собираясь, похоже, идти. Тони быстро это надоело, и он взмахнул рукой в сторону. В воздух тут же взмыло облако одуванчиков, и Обманка, увидев это, направилась за ними. Когда путь был свободен, парни поползли дальше.

Поле одуванчиков росло на границе с Лесом, длинный, но узкий, поэтому дорога заняла недолго. Они вылезли из моря одуванчиков все в семенах, а колени и руки были зеленые от травы. Тони прыгнул на месте, и все семена с него перелетели на Стива, так что пришлось и его обдуть тоже. Правда, он еще оплевывался некоторое время.

— Огромное спасибо за помощь! — сказал Стив, с некоторым восхищением смотря на Тони. — Я бы не справился без тебя.  
— Пожалуйста, — улыбнулся Тони, собираясь, кажется, взлететь.  
— Слушай, я знаю, — быстро произнес Стив, останавливая его, — это будет чересчур нахально, но ты не мог бы помочь мне добраться до Бледного озера? Без проводника я буду плутать здесь вечность.  
— Ну… — Тони отвернулся в сторону, раздумывая, — ладно. Чем быстрее ты найдешь друга и уйдешь, тем лучше.  
— Я тоже так думаю, — Стив рассмеялся мягким нервным смехом. — Так… куда идем?  
— Перейдем луг, дальше будет Чаща, а там посмотрим.

Стив вдохновленно выпрямился. Луг здесь был холмистый, так что Тони перелетал с одного на другой, иногда дожидаясь, пока Стив дойдет. Трава была жесткая, ломалась под ногами, но всё лучше, чем сплошные одуванчики. По дороге им попался один призрак-Обманка, но наученный Стив сразу отвел глаза. А зверей не встретилось вовсе, кроме странной птицы, настолько странной, что Стиву сначала показалось, будто ему голову напекло. Зверюга с вытянутым телом летела по воздуху на крыльях, а потом приземлилась и, сложив их, поползла, скрываясь в траве. 

Неожиданно Тони замер и поднял голову вверх. Стив остановился, насторожившись. Высоко вдалеке виднелась какая-то красная точка, и когда они оба её заметили, Тони улыбнулся, а потом засвистел так громко, что Стив чуть не оглох. Точка, вероятно, тоже услышала и сменила направление, став быстро приближаться к ним. Решив, что нужно просто подождать, Стив остановился и смотрел на неё, но Тони соскочил с места и рванул к оврагу. И в последний момент, на самом краю оттолкнулся ногами и прыгнул высоко вверх. Точка тем временем уже не была точкой, оказавшись мужчиной с красным плащом. Он пролетел как раз тогда, когда Тони достиг высшей точки прыжка, и вытянул руку вниз. Эти двое дали друг другу пять, и в небе раздался раскат грома.

— Кто это был? — заворожено спросил Стив, когда Тони вернулся к нему.  
— Это Тор, — ответил Тони, глядя тому вслед.  
— И кто он?  
— Катаклизм, — робко сказал Тони, — молнии, смерчи и всё такое.  
— Ох, — вырвалось у Стива, — а нельзя с ним познакомиться? Просто в деревне матушки редко идут дожди…  
— Прости, вряд ли он станет с тобой разговаривать, — спрыгивая с холма, перебил Тони. — Он Первого порядка.  
— А что это значит? — скатываясь вниз, крикнул Роджерс.  
— Ну, мы все делимся на Первый, Второй и Третий порядок. Первые произошли от Первейших, которые вовсе не входят в разделение, — объяснял Тони, шагая, и было ощущение, что он пересказывает чьи-то слова.  
— А сам ты какого порядка? — Стиву удалось, наконец, догнать его и идти рядом.  
— Ну, мне говорят, что Второго.  
— Ты так не думаешь?  
— Не знаю, — отвернулся Тони, — это не я решаю.  
— Ладно, — понимающе кивнул Стив и посмотрел вперед, — о, смотри! Это Чаща?  
— О, да, это она.

По сравнению с Высоким лесом, Чаща показалась Стиву абсолютно нормальной. Темнее, гуще, таинственней. Ничего не было видно как на ладони, наоборот, будто вокруг нет ничего, кроме непроходимых зеленых стен деревьев, чьи корни расползлись по земле, причудливо закручиваясь. Откуда-то раздавался стук: похоже, это дятел долбил дерево. Вечерело.

— Наверное, стоит отдохнуть, — Стив остановился, когда они проходили мимо небольшой пещеры.  
— Что? — обернувшись, удивленно спросил Тони.  
— Я с прошлой ночи без отдыха, — измождено произнес Роджерс. — Тут неплохое закрытое место.  
— Тогда отдыхай, а я пока сбегаю к Клинту и посмотрю на ёжиков, — решил Тони, готовясь забраться на крону. — Скоро буду. Осторожней здесь.

Без Стива Тони передвигался значительно быстрее, так что добрался до малинника через несколько минут. Он находился на пригорочке вокруг большого дуба, здесь всегда было тепло и солнечно. Клинт уже спускался вниз с полной корзинкой малины, прикрытой платочком, когда Тони пришёл.

— Как ёжики? — заглядывая за Клинта, взволнованно спросил Тони.  
— Всё с ними нормально, подружку не поделили, — рассмеясь, махнул рукой Клинт. — А ты что, уже довел Стива до озера?  
— Нет, он устал и отдыхает в Чаще, — объяснил Тони.  
— Ох, до Чащи дошли, — подойдя, Клинт ласково похлопал его по плечу. — Молодцы какие. Пошли вместе, всё равно договорился с Наташей встретиться там.

То, что Тор пролетал тут, означало, что должен пойти дождь. Поэтому Клинту пришлось дожидаться, пока Тони нашлет на долину ветер, чтобы быстрее нагнать тучи. Поправив давящую на грудь тетиву лука, он взял ягоды, и они вместе с Тони пошли через луг, обогнув Обманки. Вскоре на горизонте появились зарницы. Плащ Тони развевался на ветру как знамя.

— Клинт, а как ты думаешь, Тор стал бы разговаривать с человеком? — шагая и смотря себе под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться о корни, спросил Тони.  
— С его-то характером? — усмехнулся Клинт. — Вряд ли.  
— А…

Тони остановился, потому что к ним прибежал лис с белым кончиком на хвосте. Он обнюхал его, и когда Тони присел, дал себя погладить по голове. Клинт умиленно наблюдал за этим со стороны. Это был еще совсем щенок, который, похоже, решил прогуляться один. Лисенок вдруг напрягся, зашевелил ушами, и в Чаще раздался громкий рёв, который Клинт с Тони сразу узнали. Клинт поставил корзинку и уже на бегу снял с себя лук, а Тони хотел взлететь, но из-за низкой листвы и толстых мешающихся веток не смог. Послышался гром падающего дерева и крик Стива. До пещеры осталось совсем чуть-чуть, и они быстро прибежали туда.

Прижатый стволом сваленного дерева, Стив отчаянно пытался дотянуться до обломка меча, пока огромное чудовище злилось, смотря на свою раненую ладонь. Он был похож на голема, только зеленый и чертами напоминающий человека. Собственная кровь, похоже, злила его еще больше, и он повернулся в сторону Стива, зарычав. Но не успело чудовище сделать и шаг, как Тони, разогнавшись, ударил его в грудь так, что они проехали по земле несколько метров подальше.

— Живой? — быстро спросил Клинт, подскочив.  
— Да, я прикрылся щитом, — рвано дыша, кивнул Стив. Подцепив ствол снизу, Клинт поднял его, и Стив выполз. — Спасибо.  
— Что ты натворил?  
— Ничего! 

Тем временем Тони уже не справлялся, монстр впечатал его в землю, придавив, и Клинт побежал на помощь. Он прыгнул ему на шею и придушил луком, сквозь зубы прошипев:«Брюс, это мы, успокойся же!», но зеленый голем заартачился и сбросил его со спины, взревев еще злее. Врезавшись в дуб, Клинт грохнулся наземь рядом с Тони, который пытался подняться, борясь с головокружением и болью. 

Стив приготовился к повторному нападению, но позади вдруг случилась вспышка света, осветившая весь лес так, что все вокруг зажмурились, включая монстра. Когда она прошла, на её месте появилась девушка в длинном белом платье. Её волосы отливали огненно-рыжим в лучах заходящего солнца. Она бесстрашно шагнула босыми ногами вперед, прямо к чудовищу.

— Эй, малыш, — сказала она ласково, протянув руку, — скоро солнце зайдет.

Зеленая гора мышц и злости, только что готовящаяся разорвать всех вокруг, вдруг остановилась. Он стоял, смотря на неё и фыркая, а потом протянул свою огромную руку, с которой капала темная кровь. Девушка провела по его ладони рукой, гладя и успокаивая, рана перестала кровоточить, будто прижглась, и вскоре чудовище отшатнулось назад, упало на колени и обратилось в небольшого мужчину с седыми висками. Он поднялся, тяжело опираясь на руки, сел на пятки и схватился за голову.

— Брюс, ты в порядке? — взволнованно спросила девушка, положив ладони на его плечи.  
— Да, да, я… ох, — жмурясь, промямлил он.  
— Спасибо, Наташа, — немного оклемавшись, Тони встал и выпрямился. В спине что-то хрустнуло, и стало легче.  
— Что произошло? — пытаясь отдышаться, наконец спросил Клинт.  
— Он, — грозно глянув на Стива, ответил Брюс.  
— Я же сказал тебе быть осторожней! — крикнул Тони. — Что ты натворил?!  
— Ничего! — громко повторил Стив с дрожью в голосе.  
— Врешь! — рыкнул Брюс.

Сглотнув, Стив внезапно понял, обернувшись на свой маленький лагерь у пещеры. Все тоже устремили взор туда, и Роджерсу вдруг захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Рядом с его вещами лежала тушка серого зайца. Лица всех вдруг сделались шокированными и скорбящими, кроме Брюса, который продолжал злобно глядеть на Стива. Наташа прикрыла рот ладонью.

— Ты не сказал ему, что здесь запрещено охотиться? — хрипло проговорил Клинт.  
— Я и подумать не мог… — прошептал Тони.  
— Прошу прощения, я не знал! — опомнился Стив. — Я просто… Я просто хотел есть, вот и всё…  
— Да хоть деревня будет подыхать с голоду – _запрещено_! — нечеловеческим голосом прорычал Брюс, так что все птицы в Чаще поднялись в воздух.  
— Я же сломал твой меч, как ты это сделал? — не веря, жалобно спросил Тони, шагнув к нему.  
— При-приманил и свернул… шею, — опустил голову Стив, и Тони отвернулся и закрыл глаза, было похоже, что его затошнило.  
— Как ты мог привести человека сюда?  
— Брюс, я не думал… Ему просто нужно добраться до Бледного озера.  
— Мне правда очень жаль! — повторил свои извинения Стив.  
— Я прослежу за ним, это больше не повторится, обещаю.  
— Пусть не задерживается здесь, — поднимаясь на ноги, опираясь на Клинта, Брюс глянул сначала на Тони, потом на Стива.

Попрощавшись взглядом, Клинт повел Брюса отсюда, а Наташа не сразу ушла. Сначала она подошла к Стиву, молча указала на обломок меча в его руке. Он передал его, и Нат, схватившись за него, сжала пальцы на лезвие. Оно расплавилось за несколько секунд, крупными каплями падая вниз, собираясь в небольшую блестящую лужицу. Стив же получил назад лишь пустую рукоять, понимающе кивнув как отруганный ученик.

Они остались вдвоем. Стив старался не прислоняться спиной к стене пещеры, кутаясь в дождевик, который до этого носил в заплечном мешке. Тони сидел напротив, обняв колени руками, и не отрывал от него глаз. Дождь шел стеной, так что вода подползала к входу пещеры. Убитый заяц лежал недалеко под кустом, отсюда было видно одну заднюю лапку. Раздался гром. Видимо, Тор был недалеко.

— Мне следует где-то похоронить его? — нарушил тишину Стив.  
— Не трогай его, он очнется и испугается тебя, — обиженно произнес Тони.  
— Тони, он _мертв_.  
— И что?  
— Он не очнется.   
— Что это значит? — нахмурился Тони.  
— Ну, он как бы уснул и никогда не проснется.  
— Что значит уснул?  
— Ты никогда не спал? — удивленно поднял брови Стив.  
— Нет.  
— Это, ну, это как когда ты ложишься, закрываешь глаза, засыпаешь, а потом просыпаешься с новыми силами.  
— Я думал, это называется умереть.  
— Нет, это другое.  
— То есть разница лишь в том, просыпаешься ты или нет?  
— Это, пожалуй, самый удачный исход, — вздохнул Стив. — Умереть можно по-разному. Но это в любом случае навсегда.  
— Люди придумали много способов умереть, и ни одного, чтобы оживить?  
— Слушай, я действительно не хотел… У меня просто закончилась еда.  
— Так ты правда хотел его _съесть_?  
— В любом случае, мне нечем его потрошить теперь.  
— Отвратительно.  
— Тони, это естественно. Животные едят других животных.

Сгорбившись, Тони отвернулся к выходу из пещеры, молча думая и наблюдая за дождем.

— Можно мне хотя бы костер развести? — попросил Стив.  
— Ты не ломал эти ветки?  
— Нет, они сухие, лежали на земле.  
— Тогда, думаю, можно.

Облегченно выдохнув, Стив собрал припрятанный хворост и достал огниво. Тони старался казаться незаинтересованным, но было заметно, как он косится и внимательно следит за его действиями. Когда язычки пламени объяли ветки, и маленький костер осветил пещерку, он даже приоткрыл рот от удивления. Он глядел на него завороженно, так что огонь отражался у него в зрачках, будто чертята плясали, и Стив усмехнулся.

— Ты любишь костры?  
— Да, — пододвигаясь ближе, сказал Тони. — Они красивые. Но их только Наташа умеет делать. Брюс так варит напиток из всяких трав и ягод. Наташа и Клинт его любят.  
— А Наташа, она, — ломая веточки, чтобы бросить их в костер, начал Стив, — Заря Вечерняя?  
— Дай мне, — попросил Тони, и Стив передал ему хворост. Встав на колени, Тони быстро кинул веточку в огонь и сел на пятки, улыбаясь. — Да, думаю, да. Она появляется, только когда солнце садится.  
— А Брюс, типа, Хозяин Чащи?  
— Ага.  
— Понятно, — сказал Стив, улыбаясь от детской очарованности, с которой Тони смотрел на костер. — Спасибо, что спас меня.

Тони кивнул. Стало теплее, и не только от огня.

— Что это?  
— Что? — прислушался Стив.  
— Кто-то рычит.  
— Оу, это мой живот, — опустил глаза Стив, — прошу прощения. Подумал о хлебе, который я вчера ел. Быть голодным не очень приятно.  
— Я сейчас приду.

Встав, Тони накинул на голову капюшон и вышел из пещеры, хотя дождь не капал на него, будто вокруг него был невидимый щит. Оставшись один, Стив продолжил греться, решив потом еще раз проверить свой мешок, дабы удостовериться, что там ничего не осталось съестного. Да, была только полупустая фляжка воды. Удрученно вздохнув, Стив вытянул руку наружу, чтобы во фляжку набралась вода. Вскоре пришел Тони с корзинкой малины.

— Будешь? — уплетая ягоды за обе щеки, наконец предложил Стив.  
— Нет. Пусть у тебя в животе перестанет рычать, — ответил Тони.  
— А ты разве не голодный? — Тони помотал головой. Стив вскинул бровями и потер нос. — Ну да, разумеется. И ты никогда не чувствовал голод. А вкус знаешь, что такое?  
— Нет. Что это?  
— То, что ты чувствуешь, когда ешь. Ты же сможешь отличить малину от крыжовника, верно?  
— Крыжовник смешно лопается во рту, — улыбнулся Тони.  
— Нет, это не то, — перебил Стив, задумавшись. — Ну вот например ты съешь лопух и щавель. Ты же почувствуешь разницу. Щавель кисленький, — пока он говорил, Тони просто хлопал ресницами. — Не понимаешь, да?  
— Неа.  
— Жаль. Правда, жаль, — вздохнул Стив, вытер руки и отставил практически пустую корзинку в сторону. — Ладно, обычным смертным надо поспать. До завтра.

Он лег на землю, накрывшись плащом, и положил под голову свой мешок. Но через некоторое время почувствовал, как кто-то смотрит на него в упор, а, открыв глаза, увидел над собой Тони.

— Что?  
— А если ты умрешь?  
— Я не умру, — обнадежил его Стив. — Попробуй тоже уснуть. Давай. Ложись у огня. Так. Закрой глаза и ни о чем не думай. 

Тони долго пытался устроиться поудобней, в итоге положив под голову руку и согнув ногу. Костер приятно трещал, чуть дальше падали капли уже кончающегося дождя, и Тони действительно практически сразу забылся, впервые заснув.


	2. День второй

Он проснулся так резко, будто очнулся после удара по голове, глубоко задышал. Тони посмотрел вокруг, понял, что всё еще в пещере, а костер слева от него давно потух, и успокоился. Сев, он потер глаза, зевнул. Ощущения были странные, но приятные: по телу разливалась нега, Тони никогда не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Лесные птицы щебетали снаружи, так что он довольно сощурился, поэтому не заметил, как пришел Стив.

— О, кто проснулся, — поприветствовал его Стив. — Как дела?  
— Невероятно, — расплылся в улыбке Тони, сладко потянувшись. — Спал бы и спал всегда!  
— Ну, ты, конечно, дал жару, — Стив присел у своего походного мешка и принялся копаться в нём. — Но мне жалко было тебя будить.  
— А где ты был?  
— Эм, да так, — ответил Роджерс, закинув ношу на плечо и поднявшись. — Готов идти? А то солнце уже давно встало.  
— Что? — замер Тони в испуге. — Как давно?  
— Почти полдень, я думаю, — выглянув из пещеры и посмотрев в небо, сказал Стив.

Тони рванул с места и так быстро пролетел мимо, что у Стива все волосы растрепались от ветра. И, конечно, ему ничего не оставалось, как попытаться угнаться за ним. Последнее, что он увидел, выскочив из пещеры – это взмывшего сквозь листву Тони. Летать Стив не умел, а Тони, по-видимому, ждать его не собирался, поэтому он достал веревку и нашел дерево повыше, чтобы взобраться на него. Так Стив увидел самое высокое в Чаще дерево, пикой возвышающееся над всеми остальными, а на его верхушке – Тони.

Сегодня было солнечно, Стив на секунду решил, что ему показалось, продрал глаза, но нет, около Тони действительно была девушка. Она была в белом платье, почти как у Наташи, и волосы отливали золотой рыжиной. Тони глядел на неё, виновато сведя брови, она положила руку на его щеку, и он зажмурился, хотел коснуться её, но та растворилась в лучах быстрее. Когда она пропала, Тони всё еще стоял на верхушке и смотрел перед собой, так что Стив решил слезть вниз и побыстрее добраться до него.

Когда он прибежал, Тони только-только медленно спускался вниз, глядя себе под ноги, а его плащ трепался, точно они были не в тихом лесу, а на море в шторм. Он молчал, и Стив, подойдя, всё не решался что-то спросить. Было чувство, будто он видел то, чего не должен был. Но, вздохнув, Стив собрался с силами, неловко улыбнувшись.

— Это… была Заря Утренняя?  
— Это всё ты! — воскликнул Тони.  
— Что? — моргнул Стив.  
— Если бы ты не сказал мне спать, я бы не пропустил… это ты виноват!  
— Я? — Стив удивленно положил руку себе на грудь, словно уточняя. — Я не виноват, что кто-то спит до обеда!

Сжав кулаки, Тони нахмурился и надулся. Стив сглотнул.

— Вот и выбирайся из Чащи сам! — выкрикнул Тони и взмыл в воздух.

Стив простоял несколько секунд один, смотря вверх, осмысляя случившееся. Потом осмотрелся вокруг, прислушался, и его вдруг объяло волнение. Даже птицы теперь пели не радостно, а как-то насмехаясь, дразнясь и пугая. Выругавшись, он подумал еще немного и выбрал сторону, в которую идти, но только сделал шаг, как вокруг раздалось знакомое рычание, прорезавшее округу. Кивнув, Стив развернулся и пошёл ровно в противоположную сторону.

— Я беру свои слова назад о том, что ты не черепашка, — увидев его на выходе из Чащи, подразнил Тони. Он висел на дереве вверх ногами, сложив на груди руки.  
— Я не летаю и не прыгаю по деревьям как оголтелый, — неприятно улыбнулся Стив, подойдя ближе. — Ну, что дальше?

Тони смотрел на него, скучающе моргая, как вдруг схватил под мышками и подбросил вверх. От неожиданности Стив вскрикнул, вцепившись за первое, что пришлось – ветку дерева почти на самом верху. Она запружинила, затрещала, Стив посмотрел на неё, вниз, обратно, схватившись крепче и молясь, чтобы она не сломалась. Тони же забрался через секунду и спокойно сел прямо на ветку, деловито положив ногу на ногу, игнорируя то, как Стив замычал на высокой ноте.

— Перейдем болото, вон те скалы, пройдем еще часик, и мы на месте.

Из-за страха упасть с десяти метров Стив не заметил, что здесь местность видно как на ладони. Впереди действительно было болото, а дальше – высокие серые острые скалы. Грозовые тучи над ними не вызвали энтузиазма.

— А может, — пытаясь совладать с собой, сказал Стив, — может лучше обойти?

Тони повернул голову налево, туда, где местность была ровной, а горизонт белел.

— Не советую, лучше, как я сказал, — скептично произнес он в ответ.  
— Знаешь, если мне приходится выбирать между болотом со скалами и чем-то еще, я выберу точно не скалы.

Не дослушав, Тони спрыгнул вниз. Стив остался висеть.

— Прыгай, я тебя поймаю!  
— Э, нетушки, я сам, — возразил Стив.

Немного раскачавшись, Стив сумел зацепиться ногой за ветку и залезть на неё. Сбросив мешок, перед этим вытащив из него веревку, он спустился вниз. Когда он спрыгнул на землю, Тони закрыл глаза и картинно захрапел, но Стив лишь закатил глаза.

— Эй, я же сказал, нам в _ту_ сторону.  
— Слушай, этот путь слишком… нелогичный, — подобрал слово Стив. — Обойти скалы проще, чем идти через них. Вон там ничего такого нет, например.  
— Да, — Тони преградил ему дорогу. — Там _ничего_ нет.  
— А давай ты пойдешь, как ты хочешь, и мы встретимся. Посмотрим, кто из нас черепашка.

И он пошёл, спускаясь с крутого склона. Тони стоял один, не в силах решить, что делать. Ведь правильнее всего пойти через скалы, там живут забавные мохнатые птицы. Идти через пустыню совсем не хотелось, а особенно встречаться кое с кем. И если бы он не знал, что Стив не справится один, то, может, и отпустил бы его погулять в одиночку денек-другой. Стив обрадовался, когда Тони его догнал, но виду старался не показать.

— Так, значит… Заря Утренняя, да? — вдруг сказал Стив со странной усмешкой.  
— Что? — покосился на него Тони.  
— Вы с ней… ну, — Стив продолжал глупо улыбаться.  
— Мы с ней что? — недоумевал Тони.  
— Ну, она твоя дама сердца? — наконец сказал Стив. Тони моргнул и отвернулся. — Боже, не говори, что ты не понимаешь, о чём я!  
— Что не понимаю?  
— Ох, — Стив ударил себя по лбу, — ладно, не важно. Подрастешь, расскажу, как это бывает.  
— Что бывает? Кто вообще такая «дама сердца»?  
— Лично у меня их было две, — во фразе была какая-то доля хвастовства, хотя Стив пытался. — Что ты чувствуешь, когда встречаешься с ней?  
— Спокойствие, — ответил Тони, задумавшись. — Она хорошо слушает и еще лучше рассказывает. И всегда делает всё вокруг теплее и яснее. Это оно?  
— Э-э-э, — протянул Стив. Он подумал, что так бы описал сестру. — У всех всё по-разному происходит. Но, мне кажется, если ты назовешь её своей дамой сердца, то ей будет приятно в любом случае.  
— Хорошо.  
— Замечательно.

От неловкости Стив посмотрел вниз и вдруг понял, что земля стала пропадать, превращаясь в песок. Через некоторое время носки сапог увязали в нём, растения, редея, вовсе остались позади. Солнце запекло в три раза сильнее. Тони шел уверенно, сосредоточенно глядя вперед, будто торопился. Меньше чем через час Стив весь пропотел, стараясь не отстать от него. 

Потом стало казаться, что пустыня не кончится никогда. О том, что был неправ, Стив понял уже давно, но уверенность Тони внушала надежду. Так или иначе, они выберутся, только выдержит ли Стив? Быть не может, чтобы эта пустыня была такая огромная! Просто _не может быть._

Вдруг поднялись вихри, и из песка появилась человеческая фигура прямо перед Тони. Тот остановился, удрученно вздохнув, а Стив тем временем подошел к нему и, прикрыв ладонью глаза от солнца, посмотрел на незнакомца. Он стоял, сложив руки на груди, и выглядел точно как Тони, только с бледной кожей и желтыми, почти белыми волосами.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — неприятно спросил он.  
— Ничего, Грег. Я просто хочу выйти отсюда.  
— _Грегори._  
— Да. Точно. Прости, — кивнул Тони, мило улыбнувшись.  
— А это еще кто? — брезгливо произнес он, глянув на Стива.  
— Человек, — ответил Тони, обернувшись, будто первый раз его увидел. — Мы просто проходили мимо.  
— Приперся сюда, так еще и человека притащил?  
— Мы уже уходим, — медленно сказал Тони. — Прости, что пришли без разрешения.

Песок снова поднялся, так что Стиву пришлось закрыть глаза и нос руками. Ветер такой сильный, что ноги подкосились, а незнакомца из песка уже не было.

— Кто это был? — прокричал Стив. Ему всё еще казалось, что это мираж, не по-настоящему.  
— Мой брат, — помогая ему снова встать, ответил Тони. — _Суховей_. 

Следующие часы шли на исходе сил. Пот катился градом, и солнце, боже, оно будто было везде, по всему небу, поджаривало еще сильнее, чем прежде. Тони же было всё нипочем, он продолжал идти, разве что лишь слегка медленнее. Ладно хоть песчаную бурю ему удалось остановить. 

Неожиданно Стив увидел какое-то шевеление под песком. Он остановился, тряхнул головой, так что капли пота скатились по носу. И тут из песка появилась змея, огромная змея! Она плавала в песке как в воде. Попятившись назад, Стив закричал, Тони сразу же подскочил к нему, но не мог понять, почему он испугался этой черной засохшей коряги. Побив его по щекам, Тони понял, что это мало поможет, поэтому залез в его мешок, достал оттуда фляжку воды и дал ему. Потом обдул горячую голову воздухом и дал схватиться за край своего плаща, чтобы Стив больше не отстал так далеко.

Так или иначе, но дорога заняла целый день, и вышли из пустыни они только к вечеру. Как и когда точно это произошло, Стив не мог сказать, но точно помнил, когда увидел воду. Он буквально побежал к ней, на ходу сняв жилет и сапоги. Медленно пройдясь по цепочке вещей до берега, Тони увидел, что Стив вынырнул совсем оживший. Сполоснувшись, он вылез из воды и упал на траву рядом с Тони, который смотрел на него как на идиота.

— Это оно? — выравнивая дыхание, Стив приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел вперед. Вид был замечательный: лесное озеро оказалось такое огромное, что другого берега было попросту не видно.  
— Да, это Бледное озеро, — не поворачиваясь, ответил Тони.  
— Почему Бледное?  
— На солнце оно практически белое. Сейчас уже темно и не так видно.  
— Я могу здесь порыбачить?  
— Попробуй, — хмыкнул Тони.  
— Нет, серьезно. Можно или нет?  
— Да можно, можно.  
— Отлично, — сказал Стив, поднявшись. — Ты не мог бы…

Наконец оторвав взгляд от воды, Тони поднял голову на Стива, который стоял в мокрой одежде, разведя руки в стороны. Закатив глаза, Тони обдал всего его воздухом, чтобы высушить (немного сильнее, чем нужно было, если честно). Поблагодарив за быструю сушку, Стив сразу подошел к своему мешку и принялся искать в нем леску. А как только Тони узнал, что еще понадобится костер, то выпросил разрешение развести его самостоятельно. В общем, скоро Стив остался испытывать удачу с рыбалкой один, а Тони отправился на поиски чего-нибудь для костра. Обратно он возвращался вдоль берега, наслаждаясь вечером, не спеша.

— Эй! — неожиданно крикнул кто-то. Сначала Тони вздрогнул, но потом понял, чей был голос, и закатил глаза.  
— Я не в настроении, Фил.  
— Не в настроении для чего?  
— Для… — Тони неожиданно остановился, осекшись. Фил в воде, метрах трех от берега, тоже замер. — А вообще-то, ты мне можешь помочь.  
— Вообще-то, это ты мне можешь помочь, — недовольно произнес Фил. — Что это за тип на берегу? Кто он?  
— А, это Стив, человек, не обращай на него внимания. Его живот стал рычать, и ему снова приспичило убивать.  
— Снова? — спросил Фил, удивленно двинув острыми ушами.  
— Да, мы были в Чаще, — вздохнул Тони, присев на корточки у воды. Больше всего на свете русалки любили сплетни. — Он там убил зайца.   
— А Брюс?  
— Захотел его проучить. Такая драка была, ты не представляешь! Клинт с этим стоят, трясутся, мол, Тони, спаси. Ну, я вырубил Брюса, что уж было делать.  
— Надо же.  
— Ага, — кивнул Тони. — Слушай, а ты не видел здесь кого-нибудь вроде Стива? Человека. Или может кто-нибудь из вашей оравы, спросишь Фьюри? Просто Стив его ищет.  
— Ладно, узнаю.

Нырнув вниз, Фил шлепнул по воде хвостом, чуть его не обрызгав. Благо, хворост удалось спасти от воды. Тони недолюбливал всю эту русалочью братию, но надо признать, иногда от них есть толк. Сюда буквально стекаются все слухи в округе. Кто-нибудь наверняка знает что-нибудь о друге Стива. Между прочим, пора бы вернуться к нему.

Когда Тони пришел, Стив сидел на камне и грозно зашипел в ответ на приветствие. Закатив глаза, Тони отошел подальше и занялся костром. Для него это было захватывающее занятие, будто сделать _нечто_ из _ничего_. Всё было готово, кроме самого главного – огня, но Стив всё еще сидел, не шевелясь, на валуне и сосредоточенно гипнотизировал воду. Вздохнув, Тони собрался, решив его не беспокоить, и выудил из мешка огниво. В поисках его пришлось вытащить почти половину вещей, в том числе и странные сшитые по краю квадратные листы. Наверное, для розжига, но Тони они не нужны, он и так справится.

Неожиданно Стив вскочил с места, чуть в воду не соскользнув, и потащил леску на себя. На крючке висели сразу две большие рыбины, и они, вроде как, были уже мертвы… Странно покосившись на воду, Стив сказал спасибо, сам не зная, кому, и пошел к Тони, который глазел на огонь. Думая, как приготовить рыбу, Стив поделился о мечте найти где-нибудь хоть один лимон, а Тони, черт возьми, пошёл и нашел их, так и не почуяв очевидной манипуляции. Правда, он был жутко разочарован, когда огонь пришлось погасить, потому что Стив задумал запечь рыбу в углях, обмотав какой-то травой.

Здесь стрекотали сверчки, а приставучие, но красивые светлячки кружили вокруг, собирались над водой и разлетались в камыши снова и снова. Было светло от луны и звезд, поэтому совершенно не страшно. Стив ждал, когда поспеет рыба, изводясь слюной от запаха, а Тони нашёл себе развлечение в том, что кидал по воде камушки. Он собирал несколько в руку, и они парили над ладонью, дожидаясь своей очереди, чтобы попрыгать по водной глади и оставить на ней круги.

Вскоре к нему присоединился и сам Стив, спать в такую волшебную ночь не тянуло, к тому же от этих светлячков было слишком светло. Тони нашел один особо удачный камень – совсем плоский и гладкий, идеальный, такой сделает больше двадцати «блинчиков», если постараться. Но не судьба, после трех ударов камушек врезался аккурат в лоб бедному Филу, который неудачно решил всплыть в тот момент.

— Что б ты пропал! — выругался он, потерев лоб. — Ох.  
— Прости меня, я не специально! — неловко улыбнулся Тони, бросив все камушки на землю. Стив рядом просто моргал, пытаясь не пялиться на русала.  
— Неважно, — зажмурился Фил, тряхнул головой и подплыл поближе.  
— Ты что-нибудь узнал? — Тони сел на пятки.  
— Да, здесь проходил еще один человек. С такими длинными волосами, совсем недавно, — ответил Фил, переведя взгляд на взволновавшегося Стива. — Он искал какой-то Грааль. Мы переспросили его насчет названия, и в итоге он подумал, что Камень желаний и есть то, что он ищет.  
— О, нет.  
— Что это значит? Где это камень? — запаниковал Стив. Фил и Тони переглянулись с сожалением в глазах. — Да говорите же!  
— Он у Воздушного короля.  
— И где этот Воздушный король?!  
— Точно не знаю, но там холодно и много камней, — задумался Фил.  
— В горах? — сделал предположение Роджерс, резко повернувшись к Тони.  
— Эм, Стив… — замялся он, собираясь положить руку на его плечо, но Стив соскочил на ноги и направился собирать вещи, и одеваться.

С взглядом, полным страха, робости, Тони обернулся к Филу, но тот только вздохнул и отрицательно покачал головой на немой вопрос. Он и подумать не мог, что всё обернется так! Нужно было догадаться.

— Ты хочешь пойти прямо сейчас? — сглотнув, неуверенно спросил Тони.  
— Да, если Баки был здесь недавно, то есть шанс его догнать, — завязывая шнурки на жилете, кивнул Стив.  
— Но как на счет отдохнуть и поспать?  
— Как я могу, когда Баки буквально где-то рядом?  
— М-м-м, — состроив кислую мину, протянул Тони.  
— Ну, — закрепив щит, выпрямился Стив, — командуй.  
— Что? — моргнул Тони.  
— Куда идти. Я уже выбрал короткую дорогу сегодня, — рассмеялся Стив, нетерпеливо глядя на него.  
— Оу, эм, я не знаю, — в панике Тони снова покосился на Фила, а тот сделал рожки указательными пальцами. — О, есть один путь, точно! Но там холодно.  
— Ну, всё лучше, чем жара, — пожал плечами Стив.  
— Так, значит, ты иди вперед, на север, вон туда… север же там, да, Фил?  
— Да.  
— Вот, точно.  
— Ты со мной не пойдешь? — настороженно спросил Стив.  
— Пойду, — ответил Тони, — просто мне надо кое-куда… я тебя догоню.

Делать было нечего, поэтому Стив кивнул и поспешно направился в путь. И как только он ушел достаточно далеко, Тони побежал в обход быстрее ветра, чтобы успеть раньше него.

Тони любил снег. Любил, как он хрустит и переливается. Ему никогда не было холодно, как и не было жарко. Но снежные дюны заставляли его цепенеть от пустоты и красоты. Вокруг не было кустов, деревьев, только белоснежные горы. Обычно солнце — светлое размазанное пятно на сером небе — почти не светило и не грело, поэтому ночью было намного красивей. Тони всегда что-то звало сюда, манило, но он бежал прочь, боясь остаться навсегда.

Идти сквозь сугробы было тяжело, а перелетая, Тони только проваливался в них весь. Поэтому удивился, когда, в очередной раз ступив вперед, его нога не увязла в снегу, а уперлась во что-то под ним. Нахмурившись, он встал на холм двумя ногами, как вдруг тот стал расти, подниматься, оказавшись пятиметровым монстром. Он развернулся, сощурил красные глаза, зарычал, оскалившись безгубой пастью.

В панике Тони ударил его ветром, но монстр не шелохнулся даже немного, только разозлился больше. Тони даже не успел подумать, как его вдруг схватили в огромную когтистую лапу как куклу. Монстр зарычал ему прямо в лицо, и Тони разглядел три ряда острых зубов вблизи, в панике думая, что делать, как вдруг послышался свист.

— Эй, Вендиго! Пусти его, фу! Фу, я сказал!

Недовольно рыкнув, монстр разжал лапу, и Тони грохнулся в снег. Когда Вендиго ушел, опираясь на все четыре конечности, Тони увидел огромного мохнатого оленя-полуволка. Он клацнул зубами, потряс рогатой головой и лег брюхом на снег, после чего Локи, наконец, спешился. Черные волосы, красные глаза и синяя кожа создавали странный контраст, и рожки с двух сторон около лба придавали ему вид еще одного чудовища, хотя это было не так. Впрочем, когда хотелось, Локи умел выглядеть страшно. Длинная шуба из какого-то местного зверя стелилась за ним. Тони успел сесть, схватившись за плечо, когда Локи остановился, уперев руки в боки.

— Ты что тут забыл? — спросил он, подняв бровь.  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — опустив плечи, сказал Тони, не тая.  
— Да ты в отчаянии, — усмехнулся Локи, нагнувшись и уперевшись руками в колени. — Что именно тебе нужно?  
— Снежная буря, — тяжело и серьезно произнес Тони.  
— Хм, — удивился Локи, — это еще зачем?  
— Здесь скоро будет человек.  
— Ну и пусть будет, — бесстрастно заметил Локи, — Вендиго давно не ел.  
— Нет, его нужно остановить, не убить, — дрожащим голосом сказал Тони. — Он идет к Воздушному королю. Я не могу этого допустить. Буря должна его задержать.  
— Я не люблю бури, после них медведей-кротов днем с огнём не сыщешь.  
— _Пожалуйста,_ Локи.

Локи цыкнул, выпрямившись, но подал Тони руку, помогая встать.

— Ладно, но ты будешь мне должен, — не в силах больше выносить тоскливый взгляд, согласился Локи. Он подозвал к себе оленя и вновь забрался на него верхом. — Если этот человек замерзнет где-нибудь, я не виноват. И советую уходить, скоро здесь будет ничего не видно.

Кивнув, Тони кротко улыбнулся, и Локи дернул поводья в сторону. Как только он пропал из виду, за горизонтом собрались темные, серые и густые облака, и Тони не сразу понял, что это поднявшийся снег, стеной идущий прямо на него. Пришлось поспешить, чтобы не попасть в неё и вернуться к озеру.

***

— Не кори себя, что ты можешь сделать? — снисходительно произнес Фил.  
— Если он умрет, это будет моя вина, — Тони сидел на берегу, обняв колени.  
— Он же не полный идиот, чтобы идти в бурю, это наверняка его остановит, — Фил старался звучать уверенно, но Тони продолжал пялиться в одну точку. — Ты хорошо придумал.  
— Если бы я сразу узнал, то спровадил бы его отсюда давным-давно.  
— Не принимай близко к сердцу…

Неожиданно послышался всплеск, и из воды вынырнул кто-то еще.

— О, здравствуйте, — подхалимски поздоровался Фил.  
— Вы что здесь делаете? — подплыв ближе, спросил Фьюри.  
— А ты что здесь делаешь?  
— У меня здесь встреча, — переведя тяжелый взгляд единственного глаза на Тони, ответил Фьюри. — И не говори со мной так.  
— А то что, обрызгаешь меня водой? — подразнил Тони.  
— Да, блин, обрызгаю, — угрожающе пообещал Фьюри. Тони отполз подальше.  
— Мы помешаем вашей встрече? — вклинился Фил.  
— С кем, между прочим?  
— С Зарей Полуночной, — неприятно ответил Фьюри, в последний раз обратив на Тони внимание и готовясь его игнорировать.

О, Тони её знал. Мария тесно общалась с Фьюри, с Наташей, но не Пеппер. В их разборки Тони не жаждал лезть, на самом деле. Заря появилась как раз перед тем, как Тони собрался уйти. Белое платье, темные волосы, мраморная кожа. Правда, она была другая, от нее не шло тепло, только свет.

— Ох, я что-то пропустила? — поприветствовала она всех, слегка улыбнувшись. Садиться на траву Мария не стала, а прошла мимо, села на тот каменный выступ, на котором до этого рыбачил Стив, касаясь пальцами ног воды.  
— Фил?  
— Эм, — встрепенулся тот от голоса Фьюри. — Ну, Тони переживает, что человек окажется достаточно глупым и пойдет пересекать снежную бурю.  
— Человек? — переспросила Мария. — Такой высокий и светловолосый?  
— Да, — напрягся Тони.   
— Я видела его у входа в Темнолесье.


	3. Ночь

Вокруг было черное и белое. Небо — черное, луна — белая, деревья — черные, снег — белый. Только черное и белое. А на снегу уже наполовину присыпанные острыми снежинками следы. Несколько минут они вели Тони, но потом цепочка вдруг прервалась. Он стал искать хоть какую-нибудь зацепку и увидел придавленную сапогом сухую траву и куст, покрытый снегом совсем чуть-чуть. Он направился в ту сторону, точно так же зацепившись за него.

Страх и волнение становились всё ощутимей. Здесь было невозможно тихо, снежинки падали медленно и бесшумно, черные, цвета угля, деревья без листьев, высокие и жуткие, все были похожи друг на друга. Однажды тут на него напала собственная тень, планируя сожрать, и больше Тони здесь не появлялся. Темнолесье находилось недалеко от ледяной пустыни Локи, отголоски снежной бури дошли досюда. Потеряться здесь было проще простого. Даже пометки на дереве пропадали, стоило отвернуться, потому что здесь всё жило и хотело тебя убить.

Следы кончились практически в глубине леса, а Стива всё нигде не было. Запрыгнув повыше, Тони еще раз осмотрел местность, заметил примятый снег, будто кто-то падал в него и барахтался. В горле встал ком. Тони подбежал туда, искал глазами и звал Стива. Тишина не прерывалась ничем, разве что сова ухнула пару раз, пугающе резко заткнувшись…

Наконец, Тони нашел его — выдал звездно-полосатый щит на спине. В следующую секунду он подскочил к нему, но Стив не оборачивался на голос, часто дышал, глаза маниакально высматривали что-то. Тут Тони и заметил, что впереди что-то мелькнуло, странное серебристое пятно, и тут же исчезло, и он понял, что происходит. Стив побежал навстречу видению, крикнув отчаянно: «Баки!».

Звать Стива бесполезно, он не замечал Тони. Главное не потерять его из виду. Тони услышал, как позади него что-то щелкнуло — ветка, на неё наступили — Тони тут же развернулся и выпустил мощный поток воздуха из своих ладоней, но не успел, и в итоге собственный плащ оказался закинут ему на голову. Выходка разозлила Тони не на шутку.

В следующий раз он приготовился, проследил за траекторией и ударил ветром туда, где должен был оказаться резвун через секунду. Затея удалась, Тони сразу же схватил его шкирку, пока тот не убежал. Парень с серебряными волосами, Пьетро, старший. Его взгляд был злобный и затравленный.

— Скажи сестре, чтобы отпустила его! — крикнул Тони не своим голосом.

Пьетро никак не отреагировал, продолжая попытки вырваться. Страх за последний час нашел выход в злобе, и Тони не собирался играть и терпеть игры тоже. Крепче схватив Пьетро, он взмыл на дерево вверх и вытянул руку, держа его на высоте десяти метров, будто котенка.

— Отпусти его, иначе я разожму руку! — крикнул Тони на всю округу. Ответа не последовало, он тряхнул Пьетро. — Живо!  
— Ва-анда! — воскликнул Пьетро, дрыгая ногами.

Послышался стон — Стив упал на землю, схватившись за голову. Как только ноги Пьетро коснулись земли, он пустился наутек, а Тони подбежал к Стиву и перевернул на спину. Из его глаз пропал красный огонек, и он посмотрел на него, пытаясь сфокусироваться, потом вздрогнул и вскрикнул.

— Спокойно, это я! — угомонил его Тони. — Всё в порядке.  
— Что это было? — хрипло спросил Стив.  
— Близнецы. Девчонка наслала на тебя видение, и ты гонялся за Пьетро.  
— Зачем? — только и произнес Стив.  
— Я не знаю, они не отсюда, — будто оправдываясь, говорил Тони, — пришли от людей, когда их мать умерла.  
— А кто отец?  
— Демон хаоса, вероятно.

Стив закрыл глаза и очень медленно вдохнул, потом сел, держась за лоб. Через несколько минут он полностью пришел в себя и поднялся на ноги. Они поспешили найти выход из Темнолесья. Ночью здесь было почти так же страшно, как на кладбище, но вдвоем всё же лучше. Тропинку они так и не нашли, потому что земля была припорошена снегом, и плутали они долго, боясь произнести хоть слово. Только когда удалось выбраться, они смогли расслабиться. Впереди оказалось гора, режущая облака заснеженной вершиной.

— Холодно и много камней, — с еле заметной усмешкой произнес Стив. — Баки должен быть уже где-то здесь.  
— А может, нет? Может, он и не здесь вовсе, — сказал Тони позади него. — Решил, что это всё того не стоит и ушёл домой.  
— Это не так, — отрезал Роджерс спокойно. — Ты его не знаешь.

Он обернулся, улыбаясь, а Тони посмотрел на него отчаянно, будто пытаясь что-то сказать, но так не произнес ни слова, и Стив зазывающее кивнул в сторону горы, побежав впереди, хотя Тони быстро его обогнал. Ночное путешествие должно было уже выбить Стива из сил, но он шел вперед еще упрямей, чем раньше, как падающий камень летит быстрее всего уже у самой земли.

Появилась глупая надежда, что, может, всё обойдется, и Баки попадется где-то на тропе. Тони искал, бежал, но оказался около знакомой ему огромной пещеры. Он иногда играл здесь, на маленьком ровном местечке в горах под присмотром. Цветы, тогда выше его на голову, танцевали от ветра, но сейчас вокруг было холодно, темно и пусто, только легкое голубое свечение из пещеры было особенно заметно.

Стив поднялся несколько минут спустя, увидев Тони, который сидел на высоком валуне и смотрел вниз. Больше никого не было, и где-то там, внутри него, росла паника от непонимания, поэтому Стив стал злиться. Он добился цели, он на месте, но почему ничего не происходит?

— Баки не здесь? — Стив наступал на камни тихо, как кошка, крадучись. — Тони?  
— Прости, — ответил Тони. — Я пытался тебя остановить, но ты…  
— Зачем? — перебил Стив. — Где Баки?

Тони тут же закрыл рот, отвернулся, закрыв глаза, боясь себя выдать любым неосторожным действием. Одна мысль, самая страшная, то, о чём Стив боялся подумать всё это время, вдруг зажгла в нём всё. И так как в нем осталась надежда, совсем маленькая, крохотная, все чувства переросли дикую злость. Он пошел прямиком к пещере, где был тот злополучный камень желаний, который, вероятно, и светился этим мягким голубым светом. Тони приземлился прямо перед ним.

— Ты не понимаешь, ты должен уходить, — тихо и быстро говорил Тони, — _он_ может появиться в любой момент.

Вместо этого Стив перевел взгляд снова на пещеру, на манящий свет и оттолкнул его, пройдя мимо. Но стоило ему только сделать шаг, как Тони схватил его за руку. Стив был немного шокирован, замер и смотрел на предплечье, которое держал Тони. Они посмотрели друг на друга, потом одновременно на камень, который лежал на сталагмите со сбитой верхушкой, и хватило секунды, чтобы понять, что придется делать.

Первым дернулся Стив — Тони тут же отбросил его назад с той же легкость, с которой сломал его меч. Стив быстро сдернул с крепления на спине щит и ударил им в потолок. Посыпались камни, и тот, синий, светящийся, затерялся среди них. Стив выиграл время. Он запомнил, в какую сторону Камень желаний свалился, подбежал и почти схватил, но Тони создал такой ветер, что попросту сбил его с ног, и подхватил камень раньше. Стив погнался за ним наружу. Но только стоило выйти, острая боль пронзила всё тело, каждую мышцу.

Тони успел отбежать от него подальше и только потом упал, а Стив думал сопротивляться, но чувствовал, как на него давит немыслимая тяжесть, будто на него свалился валун. Сначала сдались ноги, он упал на колени, тело немело, и от адской боли хотелось кричать, но Стив только хрипел — сил не было. В конце концов, он был придавлен к земле так, что дышать было почти невозможно.

Подул ветер, земля затряслась, мелкие камушки зависли в воздухе, и было слышно, как огромная птица садится позади, складывая крылья. Стив не видел, не мог повернуть голову, прижатую к земле, только Тони недалеко — лежащего точно так же беззащитно, как и он. Потом мимо него прошел кто-то. Сапоги с каблуком — единственное, что Стив запомнил, потому что они остановились прямо возле его лица, и те секунды боль была нестерпимой.

 _Он_ осмотрел Стива и направился к Тони. У Стива не было сил закричать, он отчаянно пытался встать, хотя бы повернуть голову, но только царапался лицом о мелкие камушки, впившиеся иглами в кожу. Тони лежал на спине, сжимал треклятый камень в руке, смотрел на него и будто захлебывался, а король, подойдя, опустился на колено рядом.

— Глупый, — погладив Тони по лбу внешней стороной пальцев, сказал король. — Не прожил и десяти тысяч лет.

И потом он положил ладонь его на грудь, стал давить, послышался хруст костей. Пальцы Тони впились и оставили борозды на скале. Стив не чувствовал ничего, кроме ужаса, но не мог отвернуться, и видел, как король вырвал Тони сердце. Оно еще сделало два удара в руке, прежде чем остановиться, и когда король сжал пальцы, пропало, обратившись в красную пыль. Неожиданно стало светать. Сапоги с каблуком на глазах превратились в птичьи лапы с острыми когтями, и королю было достаточно единожды взмахнуть огромными крыльями, чтобы подняться в небо и пропасть.

Тяжесть с тела пропадала постепенно. Как только Стив смог шевелиться, он подполз к Тони, у которого из груди зияла рана. Он был мертв, а глаза спокойно смотрели в сторону рассвета.

Прикрыв дыру в груди Тони его плащом, Стив спустился вниз с его телом на руках, где у подножья горы уже стояла Заря Утренняя.


	4. Эпилог

Тупой карандаш оставлял толстые полосы в альбоме, и рисовать им было тяжело. Стив пытался зарисовать местность, потому что не был уверен, что запомнит хоть что-нибудь, когда уйдет отсюда. Вдруг на лист упала капля, и Стив понял, что плачет. Он тут же с обидой закрыл альбом и оперся спиной о дерево, под которым сидел. Он пробыл здесь сутки, пытаясь собраться в путь, пытался спать, но ничего не получалось, даже есть не хотелось. Зараз Стиву пришлось оплакивать двоих друзей.

Его прогнали с глаз долой сразу же, как он опустил тело Тони на землю. Стив не знал, как здесь принято. Может быть, погребальный костер. Тони ведь нравился огонь.

Король воздуха, Первейший, отец Тони, в которого перестал веровать человеческий род, жил за счет того, что забирал жизни у глупцов, желавших получить всё и сразу, загадав желание. Священный Грааль, Камень желаний — всё это просто ложь.

Когда Стив переходил Обманки, то шагал быстро, опустив голову, и даже не заметил, как прошел насквозь через одного призрака. Птицы не пели нигде. Он остановился на том месте, где они встретились с Тони, где он сломал его меч и оставил щит. Вдруг в стороне послышался смех, и Стив машинально пошел на звук, найдя девочку, сидящую на траве. Она играла с камушками, поднимая их над ладонью в воздух без каких-либо усилий. Они падали вниз, поднимались обратно, и это её забавляло. Стив обмер, и она его заметила.

— Ты кто? — спросила она веселым девчачьим голоском.  
— Я Стив, — ком в горле мешал говорить, и Роджерс звучал жалко, но она этого не понимала. — А как тебя?  
— Не знаю, — не смущаясь, заявила девчонка. — Есть идеи?  
— Что насчет Тони?  
— Мне нравится, — улыбнулась она. — Хочешь, покажу фокус?  
— Да, очень хочу, — Стив впервые в жизни смеялся и плакал. — А ты не против, если я здесь порисую?  
— Нет, садись.

Благодарно кивнув, Стив сел прямо там, где стоял.

Кажется, он всегда знал, что не вернется.


End file.
